


Of Sermons and Sex

by nyeh413peasants



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bulges and Nooks, Doggy Style, F/M, Masturbation, Sex, Slight Quadrant Vacillation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyeh413peasants/pseuds/nyeh413peasants
Summary: The Signless tries to go over his next sermon with The Disciple, but finds she has other plans for the evening.Prompt/Situation: Spontaneous Sex





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siggykuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siggykuu/gifts).



> This is based off of twinksandboobs Signless/Disciple picture found [here](http://twinksandboobs.tumblr.com/post/127163366463/desciple-then-wiggles-her-tush-in-signless-face)
> 
> I hope I did it justice and I know I asked to write something for this months ago, but I only just got around to it. I'm sorry! Anyhow, I hope you all enjoy!! :)

“Disciple, will you please stay on track here?  We need to come up with  _ something  _ in regards to my next sermon which, might I remind you, is tomorrow!  It’s already late, don’t you see the sun beginning to rise?” Signless, otherwise known as Kankri Vantas, groaned, running a slender hand through wiry black hair.  It had already gotten late, and he and his matesprit had been sitting in the cave for hours, accomplishing absolutely nothing.

“You don’t have to call me Disciple.  We’re in private, Kankri,” Disciple, or Meulin as she was named, said, moving to her back and spreading her legs wide.  “We can just have a quick fuck, that’s it.  Please, Kankri.  We haven’t done it in so long!”  She let out a low moan as the fabric of her tights rubbed against her nook.  She could already feel them soaking through with genetic material.  Meulin had always been much more wet than other trolls.

Kankri sighed loudly, drawing it out as he looked away from the olive-blooded troll.  He knew that if his eyes wandered along her body he wouldn’t be able to control himself from pounding his bulge right into her nook.  The thought alone made the appendage twitch from within its sheath.  “Meulin, please, could we just focus on this?  There’s absolutely no way we can postpone this sermon!”

Meulin rolled her eyes, grabbing a large black book sitting next to her and opening it to the middle, picking up right where she had left off from before.  The book was nearly filled with the words of The Signless.  He had inspired many and continued to do so each day.  While Meulin was proud of him, she also grew tired of him spending every moment of their free-time wanting to go over his dreams and talking about potential sermons.  She glared at Kankri for a moment before picking up her writing utensil and pressing it to the page.  “Fine.  I can write and take care of myself.  I have absolutely no qualms with that,” she said as her other hand pulled up her shirt, exposing small, perky breasts.  She ran her hands over the appendages slowly, squeezing them softly as a long, low moan escaped her throat.

Clearing his throat, Kankri began speaking, keeping his eyes fixated on the rocky ground inside the dimly lit cave.  “I have had many dreams over the last few sweeps, and they are always the same.  Those of you that have come to my sermons know that I have dreamed of a different Alternia, an Alternia that doesn’t judge based on blood color.  It is an Alternia that thrives, where trolls are treated as equals.  Those lower on the caste system are not looked down on, they are equal to the highbloods.  That is the Alternia I dream of…” he continued on, his eyes moving from the floor to the ceiling, as if he actually had an audience of oppressed lowbloods in front of him.

Meulin did as she had been asked and wrote every word down.  However, she let her free hand wander, letting it slip into her tights.  She trailed the tip of her index finger along the lips of her nook and shuddered at the sensation.  Her hand began shaking, making it difficult to control the movement of the utensil.  Still, Meulin didn’t stop.  She slipped her middle finger inside her nook, arching it upward until she hit the small bundle of nerves that made her shake and whimper softly.  The olive-blood didn’t wait too long before slipping her index finger in after it, hooking that one up as well and moving her hips gently.  The pads of her fingers continued to brush up against the bundle of nerves, making it harder and harder for her to keep as quiet as she had been.

“...something obviously needs to be done about the Alternia we have found ourselves living in- suffering in.  We must stand up for ourselves.  We must make this new Alternia a reality…” Kankri continued on.  It was no longer difficult for him to keep his eyes off of Meulin as, now that he had started speaking, it was nearly impossible to get him to stop until he had finished.

Meulin, getting too lost in the feeling, set the book aside.  She pulled her tights down quickly, the sound of Kankri’s voice a low drone in her ears.  Instead, she thought of that voice whispering sensual things in her ear as he bent over her, pounding his bulge into her soaking nook.  It was too much to think about.  Meulin’s breathing became labored as she moved to her hands and knees, her ass facing Kankri.  She moved a hand downward, willing her bulge to exit its sheath.  It was clear she wouldn’t be fucked by Kankri, which was fine, but that didn’t mean  _ she  _ needed to go without some sort of release.

Her bulge slid out with a small squelch.  Meulin shivered at the sound and the feeling of the cool Alternian air hitting the soaking appendage.  She gripped her bulge gently, running her hand along its length as genetic material dripped onto the ground under her.  A shaky breath moved past her lips as she guided the bulge to her nook, gasping softly when the tip slid in with ease.  She shook her ass as her bulge moved inward further, pressing against her G-spot briefly, as if teasing her.

Instead of her own bulge, she imagined Kankri, pushing in and out of her, his body pressing against her.  It was a lovely thought, a thought that made her face flush and hide in her arms.  It hadn’t dawned on Meulin that Kankri had suddenly stopped talking and had looked over at her, eyes widening.  His eyebrows furrowed as he took in the sight of his matesprit fucking herself.  A massive amount of annoyance with a side of arousal washed over him, causing his bulge to slide out of its sheath.  With a tiny sigh, he pulled his clothes to his ankles and moved his cloak behind his shoulders, his red eyes staying locked on the olive-blood.

He found that he couldn’t be surprised at her behavior.  More times than not, Meulin wanted to do other things rather than talk about his sermon.  Though she was intrigued when listening to him, she grew bored of it at times.  Her mind was always running at a mile a minute, always jumping to different things.  There were times when it made it quite hard for her to concentrate.  However, it was one of the many things Kankri found endearing about Meulin.

He shook his head of all thoughts but the other in front of him, her bulge sliding in and out of her nook slowly as her hips moved along with them, wordlessly begging for more friction.  Friction that he could give her.  With a shiver, Kankri made his way toward Meulin as quickly as he could while on his knees, his clothing pooling around his ankles.  He could feel his own face flushing as he pulled Meulin’s bulge from her nook, holding it in place.  The olive-blood stiffened for a moment at his touch, though relaxed quickly.  She looked behind her, a smirk appearing on her face as she batted her eyelashes.

“Are you going to fuck me?” she purred softly, shaking her ass once more.

Kankri growled, low and guttural as he pressed his nails into her gray skin.  “Yes, I am.  I told you to write, and you didn’t.  I’m going to fuck you hard, and I’m going to fuck you fast.  And then, you’ll finish writing my sermon, won’t you?”

“Mmm, yes, yes!  I’ll do anything, Kankri,” she whined, trying to push up against Kankri, whose bulge had fully unsheathed itself, slowly dripping its own genetic material.  Candy red mixed with olive on the ground below.  “Please fuck me, please.”

“Good girl,” Kankri whispered, slapping her ass before pushing his bulge into her nook roughly.  They had fucked many times in the past, so he knew his action didn’t hurt her in the slightest.  At that point, her nook had loosened considerably, making it easy for him to simply shove his bulge into her.

Meulin moaned loudly, her back arching slightly as she buried her face in the crook of her arm.  “Kankri!  Yes!  Move, please,” she sobbed, gyrating her hips quickly.  Kankri followed her request, moving his hips back before slamming them forward roughly, their skin slapping together loudly as he moved.  He grunted softly, leaning over the other as he began thrusting.

As he moved, the annoyance he had felt began diminishing.  Kankri wasn’t used to being so rough with Meulin.  Only when she specifically asked for him to do so did he actually follow through.  His breath came out in small puffs as he began slowly down, making his hips push into Meulin gently instead of roughly.  At first Meulin whined in complaint, but quickly grew to enjoy it even more.

“Fuck,” she whispered, losing herself in the feeling of Kankri’s body over hers, his bulge pushing into her and hitting her G-spot every time.  She could feel her abdomen tightening as her body began tensing, letting her know that she was close.  Meulin let Kankri know just as much, whining and whimpering as he picked up the pace ever so slightly.

“You’re everything I’ve ever wanted, Meulin.  I would do anything for you.  You’re my everything,” Kankri whispered, his voice breathy as he continued to thrust into her.  Though his hips were beginning to cramp he refused to stop, not until Meulin had come.

Meulin, on the other hand, began losing herself.  Hearing Kankri speaking pushed her over the edge completely.  She loved hearing how much she was appreciated.  It was something she had never heard and listening to Kankri speak in his emotional, loving voice affected her like nothing else had.

She moaned loudly, her body jerking slightly before tensing completely.  Kankri continued moving, squelches filling the air as genetic material leaked past his bulge and onto the ground.  Meulin stayed still until her orgasm finished washing over her, then let herself relax.  Her chest heaved, but she wasn’t ready to stop.

“Keep… going,” she muttered, keeping her ass in the air to let Kankri know that he could continue.

“Are you sure, Meulin?” he asked, dropping their ‘secret’ names.  Concern laced his voice as he became worried that he might have overexerted her.

Meulin nodded, a smile appearing on her face.  “I want to feel you inside me.  Please?” she asked, shaking her ass once more, though it wasn’t as vigorous as before.  Kankri chuckled softly in return, nodding as he began moving once more, thrusting into her nook gently.  He stared into her green eyes, his hands resting on her hips as he moved.

He took in her features, the curves on her face, the almond shape of her eyes, her wild black hair.  Everything about her was beautiful.  Everything.  Even all the parts she hated about herself.  Kankri sucked in a breath as his movements became erratic, low moans exiting his mouth as he came inside Meulin, holding himself inside her.  Kankri’s hands tightened around her hips as he threw his head back, mouth opening and closing wordlessly before it was all over.

Their bulges retracted back into their sheaths as Kankri collapsed next to Meulin, his own chest moving rapidly as he struggled to catch his breath.  Meulin giggled as she turned over, resting her head on Kankri’s chest and listening to his heart thumping in his chest.  “I pity you.”

“I pity you too, Meulin.  Don’t think this means you’re off the hook, though, you still have write my sermon,” Kankri said, kissing the top of her head as she groaned loudly.


End file.
